When I Found You
by Lady Bulma1
Summary: *Chapter 8 is up*Bulma's a 6 years old princess that runs away from home.She lives with Leila,Bardock,Kakkarot and Radditz now.The 7year old prince meets Bulma.Love at first sight.But hows he going to tell her that?He might so it soon.He aint got4ever.
1. Prologue

My newest fic of Bulma/Vegeta!!!! This is a fanfic of Bulma and Vegeta's childhood. Bulma's 6, Kakkarot (I named Goku Kakkarot in this fic,cuz I liked it.) is 7, Radditz is 7 and the Prince,Vegeta is also 7. Lot of drama and romance. Bulma is from a royal family. She's the Filios Princess. She has everything she wants. Money,new clothes,toy's and stuffs like that,but she still isn't happy. She misses one thing. Love from her mother. So she's living with the servant Leila and she considerd Leila as her mother. Leila has 2 sons. Kakkarot and Radditz. They became her brothers and Bardock,Leila's husband became her father. That's where the story begins.Later on,she meets the small princess of Saiyans. Called Vegeta. Vegeta loved Bulma. It was love at first sight. But how's Vegeta going to tell Bulma he loves her?! He might hurry,because time doesn't last long.(That's about the whole storyline)R&R!!!!!!!!!! Hope ya enjoy! Please r&r!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When I Found You  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
  
  
"Mother!" The 6 year old girl shouted for her mother. She ran downstairs and she looked around her. The palace was like a labyrinth. It was huge. "MOTHER!!!!!" The girl shouted again. Then,a woman came towards the girl. The woman was about 20. She was the servant-girl of the house. The woman stopped the girl at the middle of the stairs. The young girl stared at the tall woman. "Princess Bulma. You can't run in the palace. The queen is having a meeting. She will be done with the meeting in 2 hours." The girl pouted. "But...What am I suppose to do in those 2 hours? I wanted to go with mother to the park and have icecreams. My friends are also waiting for me outside." The servant-girl hesitated. "Princess Bulma,did the queen siad that she would go with you to get an .... icecream?" Bulma shaked her head slowly. "Princess Bulma,I do not think that the queen will go outside with the reason to get icecreams and for you to see your friends." Bulma frowned her eyes. "What do you mean,Leila?!" The servant-girl sighed. "Princess Bulma. I got the order to keep you in the palace. The queen..forbids you to see your friends. She also forbids you...to go outside,unless you have the queen's permission." Bulma frowned her eyes again. She didn't believe that her mother forbid her to go outside and to see her friends. "LEILA!!!! I WANNA GO OUTSIDE!!!!! I'M THE PRINCESS!!!!! I DO WHATEVER I WANT!!!!!!!!" Bulma shouted. Leila pity'd the girl. As the royal princess,she had rules to follow and she had disipline's. She wanted to help her,but she needed to obey the queen. Leila could do nothing more than just stare at the girl that was nearly crying. "But my friends... When will I ever see them?! My mother can't just..." Leila wanted to answer the girl but she was too late. The girl stormed downstairs and she searched for her mother. She needed a good reason. She didn't know why her mother forbids her to go see her friends and to go outside. After checking 16 rooms,she finally found 'The Meeting Room'. Bulma didn't hesitate for a moment and she busted the door to get in. She found her suprised mother and father sitting along with the other 16 suprised kings and queens. All of them were staring at the young girl. The king stood up. "Sugar,we're middle in a conversation. Can you please wait outside?" The king placed his hands on her shoulders,but the princess shaked them away. "Father,you mean outside,with the fresh air and my friends?! Or you mean outside this meeting room,where I can only find a thousends of servants?!" Bulma said sarcasticly. She was furious. Esspecially when she saw her mother frown her eyes. "What do you mean with that,honey?" The king asked his daughter. He had no idea why his daughter was saying that. "Ask mother...." Bulma pointed at her mother and them she crossed her arms and gazed at her mother with a fiery look in her eyes. The queen came closer. "Bulma! I want you to go outside! Now!" The queen shouted at her daughter. "You haven't answered me yet." The queen got angry and before she realized it,she slapped her daughter's face. A silence broke. The queen stared at her hands that just slapped her daughter. The king stared at the queen. The girl toutched her lips and her eyes widened when she saw blood. It was the first time then,she saw blood. Real blood,HER blood. "What the hell were you thinking?!" The king shouted at his wife. The queen didn't answer. She was still staring at her hands. She couldn't believe what she had done. "Bbbbulma...I'm sorry...I...I didn't know..." The girl looked up and the tears were rolling down her face. The queen tried to get closer to her daughter,but every time she did,Bulma stepped back. "Don't come near me! Don't toutch me again!!!" Bulma shouted and she ran upstairs. When she did,she met Leila. Leila saw her red eyes and she wondered what happened. Then she saw her tears and noticed that she cried. But later,she noticed the blood. The blood made her feel sick. She came closer to Bulma, but she ran away. She headed for her room. Leila followed the girl and she stopped in front of Bulma's door. She knocked. "Knock knock,can I come in?" Leila could hear the snicker and she wanted to see the girl or she was allright. "Do what you want to do! No one ever asks for my permission!" Leila opened the door slowly and saw that the young princess was lying down her bed. She was holding her pillow and she wiped her tears away. "Princess Bulma,what happened?" Bulma slowly sat straight while her tears were still floating from her cheeks. Leila looked at the young girl. She sat at the side of her bed and she held the princess in her arms as if she was her own child. She sat there and she was stroking the young girl's hair. "Leila! Oh,I hate my mother! I hate her so much!!!" Leila looked at the blue spot and she slowly toutched it, Bulma yawned. Leila's eyes widened as she saw the wound was swelling. "My god! Who did this?!" Bulma was snicking and she was crying, she sat close to Leila,who took the girl in her arms. "Mother did this.." Leila shocked. She didn't know what she was hearing. She thought it was impossible. She found the queen very polite and very soft... But she believed Bulma. "My God, the queen..she did this?!" Bulma nodded with her head down. She couldn't believe it either. She couldn't believe that her mother did that. "You poor child." Bulma rested her head against Leila's shoulders. She held Leila's hand and she rested against her shoulders. Leila opened her mouth. Wanted to say something. But then she hesitated. She didn't know whether she should say it or not. Bulma noticed that she was about to say something. "Leila? What's wrong?!" Leila smiled. "Well... Um... I don't know or I should say this,princess Bulma......But..." "Leila,you can call me Bulma. And please tell me what you want to say." Leila placed her hands on Bulma's little shoulders. "Prin.. Bulma,you like this life? I mean,do you like to live in this palace?" Bulma immediatly knew an answer. "No!!!I hate this life! I'd rather be poor and have a very nice family than to stay in this palace of horror and have a family who doesn't care about me!" Leila knew what to say. And she lifted up Bula's tiny chin. "Bulma,I have a suggestion. I can let you live in my house.. I know that the king and queen will be very mad at me,but I'd rather let them be mad at me,than to see you living your life like this." Bulma snicked a few times. "You would do that for me?! Can I really.....?" Leila nodded. Bulma placed a big smile and hugged Leila. "Thank you!!! How can I ever repay you?!" Leila shaked her head. She smiled and held Bulma close to her. "You don't have to. But to take you in,you'll have to become my daughter. Do you want that?" Bulma nodded with full of confidance. "More than anything you can imagine,mother...." Leila's tears began to run from her cheeks slowly. "Great! I've alway's wanted a daughter! It's like a dream come true... Bulma." Bulma smiled again and began with packing her stuffs.Leila and Bulma didn't pack much. Leila asked Bulma if she had packed everything with her,because she said that they weren't coming back anymore. Bulma nodded everytime she asked. "Let's go!" Leila nodded and together with her daughter, she walked out of the grand palace door.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That was scary! I thought they were going to reconize me!" Leila smiled nervously. She put her cape on once again and put Bulma's cape on as well. "Ssssh,there are guards here everywhere. It seem that the queen and king have noticed that you are gone,my dear. Be quiet and I don't think that they will find you." Bulma nodded and sat down the car. Leila gave Bulma a clue to crawl under the seat where Leila sat. Bulma nodded again and she did what Leila told her to do. "Mother,I'm scared." Bulma's body was completely trembling. She knew that if the guards of her parents would find her, they would ground her and about Leila? She would get hurt. Or even killed by taking their daughter. Leila stroke the girl's hair. Leila put a finger in front of her mouth and told her not to worry. "The guards won't take you away that easily!" Bulma nodded and crawled back to the place where she supposed to be. She tried to relax and calm down for a while. She started to breath in and breath out. But that didn't last long as soon as she heard a male voice. The voice made Bulma feel unsafe. But when she heard Leila's voice,she felt safe again. Bulma knew that Leila wouln't let Bulma go. "What is your destination,m'am?" The guard looked at the woman who sat calmly in the wooden car. "I'm going to Tokyo,sir." The guard looked again and he nodded. The guard opened the gate. Leila sighed. She was glad that the guard didn't stop her. But all of the sudden.... "Stop! May I ask what you are seeking in Tokyo?" Leila looked at the guard. It was a different one. This one looked and was more clever than the last one that questioned them. He had a long,blue uniform. "I'm going to visit my family." The guard nodded and let Leila pass the gate. Slowly,Leila watched the guard dissapear out of sight. She took a deep breath and told Bulma to come out. "Mother,is it over now? Can we lead a normal life now?" Leila nodded and kissed the little girl's forhead. "Yes,honey. And when we get home, I shall introduce you to your father and your brothers." Bulma frowned her eyes. "I have brothers?!" Leila smiled and she nodded again. "Yes, you will be the youngest child in the family. You have two brothers. The one called Radditz and the other one called Kakkarot. Radditz is a little wild sometimes, but he can also be very sweet sometimes,though.And oh yeah! He likes girls.. And Kakkarot? You don't have to worry about him. He's my sweetest son. He's gentle, polite and he likes to hang around with everyone." Leila looked at the curious girl. Bulma grinned. "So....That means I can tease them?" Leila laughed. "I guess you can,my dear." Bulma grinned again. And them she laughed a little.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mum!!!!! You're back!!!!!!!" The young boy ran to his mother and his mother took him in his arms. "Hey Kakkarot! Good to see you again,son. It has been a while! And man! You grew and you look handsome each day!" Kakkarot blushed and he laughed. Then,another young boy appeares in front of the two. "Radditz! Come here,boy!" Radditz hesitated and he slowly walked to his mother. Step by step. "Radditz,come over here...." Leila gave her son a big hug and she kissed the boy's cheeks. Radditz quickly wiped it off him. "Yug! Mum,you know I hate that!!!" Leila and Kakkarot were both laughing. Except for Radditz. After that,a shy little girl showed her head. Leila dragged the girl with her. "Kakkarot,Radditz. This is Prin... This is Bulma. She's 6 and she's your new baby sister. You treat her good,understood?!" Leila looked at her sons. But mostly she looked at Radditz who mumpled. "Understood, Radditz?!" "Yeah yeah......Can I go now?!" Radditz walked away without his mother's permission to leave. Leila sighed. "Oh Radditz,what am I going to do about you?!" Bulma stepped a little closer to her new brother. Shyly she reached out her hand. Kakkarot frowned his eyes. He didn't know what to do. "Hey! What are you doing with your hand! I have no candy! This candy is mine!!!" Kakkarot sticked out his tongue. Bulma didn't understand the boy. She looked at Kakkarot like he was some sort of nut. "Kakkarot! Show ome respect! Our Bulma here,wants to shake hands with you. That's what they call polite,my boy. Shake hands and greet her." Kakkarot reached his hands back to his hair and scratched. "Oh! Hehe....Sorry,I thought yo wanted my candy....Hehe..hehe.. Anyway,my name is Kakkarot and I'm 7. Uh.... Welcome?" Bulma laughed. "Hi,my name is Bulma Briefs and I'm 6. And um....Nice to be your sister,Kakkarot." Goku smiled. and he grabbed Bulma's hand. Bulma wanted to open her mouth and say something,but she got dragged away. "Come on! Hurry up! I wanna show you something!" Bulma frowned her eyes.  
  
"Kak-ka-rot!!!!! Where are you taking me!!!! I demand you to let go off me!" Kakkarot smirked. "You demand?! Hilarious! Now hurry!" Bulma tried to keep up with the boy,but he was too fast for Bulma to catch up with him. Bulma was gasping. Kakkarot looked back and sighed. "Come on,hold me." Bulma frowned her eyes again. "HOLD YOU?! I can't possible do that!" Kakkarot didn't listen and grabbed Bulma's waist. And up they went.  
  
"HEY!!!!!!!!!!! Let me go!!!!!!" But when she looked down,she immediatly silent. "Still want me to let go off you?!" Bulma shaked her head and grabbed Kakkarot tighly so she couldn't fall. "Here we are...." Bulma and Goku landed down a treehouse. Bulma looked at it and she found it was amazing. The treehouse was really about 100 feet tall. Bulma's eyes widened. She could almost see the sky. "Like the view,m'am?" Bulma giggled. "You do this all the time?! I mean,build a treehouse?!" Goku nodded. "Yeah,but me and Radditz blasted about 100 treehouses that we build away during sparring." "Huh?! You guy's spare at this age?! And how in the world are you going to blast a treehouse away?! And by the way! How did you fly?! Was it magic or something?!" Goku shoook his head. "It's all about ki,sis. You see,everyone has a ki in him/her. It's just a matter of fact to concentrate and you will learn the tecnique of ki." Bulma nodded. She still didn't understand but she just nodded. She didn't want to look stupid in front of her new brother. Bulma smiled. But her smile dissapeared very quick. She felt something move. She was moving. She thought it was an earthquake. She held Kakkarot tightly again and she didn't let go. "KAKKAROT!!!!! WHAT IS THAT?!" Bulma shouted. Goku didn't reply but he flew above the treehouse and he could see a child beneith him and a few guards around him. The boy down there was smirking. Goku flew toghther with Bulma down to see who the boy was. When they landed,Bulma still didn't let go off Kakkarot. Her tiny body was still trembling. "Kakkarot...." The boy finally said and he smirked again. Kakkarot looked at the boy closely and he knew who it was. "Prince Vegeta....... May I ask what the use of making our treehouse shatter is?!" Kakkarot started to get angry as he saw the treehouse nearly falling down. "I wanted that treehouse. And since you used it,I might as well destroy it." Kakkarot's ki raised. Vegeta smiled. "Kakkarot,do not even think about killing me! Nor hurting me! My guards and I shall take you down within a second!" The little prince laughed and he stopped laughing as he looked at the young and pretty girl who was still holding Kakarot. "And may I ask who this little wench is?!" Bulma held Kakkarot even tighter so he could hardly breathe. "Leave my little sister alone!" Vegeta didn't reply but stared at the pretty young girl,who stood in front of him. The little girl made him feel.....strange. Like he has never felt before. "Your sister?! I didn't know you had a little sister." Kakkarot glared at the young prince. The prince just walked closer to see the girl. He wanted to touch her,but she stepped back. "Don't touch her!" Vegeta stared at the girl again. Her eyes were like magical. The prince was like drawn to her. He was in some sort of trance. "Damn! Get this wench out of my sight! Never let me see her again! Or I shall kill her!" Kakkarot grabbed Bulma and took off in the sky. Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other for one last time. 'She's......She's a beauty. I wonder if I could ever see her again?' The prince stared at the two,until they were gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So,bad prologue or not?! This is a story where Bulma is 6, Kakkarot 7, Radditz 7 and Vegeta is also 7. And um...Hope ya review. And here's a little preview of the next chapter! Until next chap!!!! Preview of chapter 2: "I can't stand it anymore! I must see her again!" The boy walked out of the throne room and he left the huge castle. There she was...His blue haired beauty. She was picking flowers. "Little girl....." The girl turned around with a shock and then she stepped back. But she didn't saw that there was nothing to stand on. Then,she fell. She fell deep into the ravine. The prince eyes' widened. He screamed. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!" 


	2. Hate

1 Allright,sorry sorry sorry it took me so long to update this chapter! But I was kind of um…………busy. And I stay'd at my friend's house and then it's my aun't birthday again………so, I was kinda busy and all. But I'll try not to talk much. Cuz here's chapter 2!!! Hope ya enjoy! (And many many many thx for all the reviews I got! Hope ya all won't forget to review again!!!!!!!!!! Please r&r!!!!!!!)  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5  
  
6  
  
7  
  
8 Chapter 2 – Hate  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kakkarot?" Bulma asked her 'new' brother.  
  
"Who……Who was that boy?" Kakkarot nodded with annoyance. Bulma looked down and bowed her head.  
  
"Sorry,I asked………" Kakkarot shaked his head.  
  
"No,it's not you. But it's just that,well that's the spoiled Prince Vegeta. How I hate that guy!" Bulma nodded.  
  
"Well,if you hate him,then I'll hate him too!" Bulma smiled and Kakkarot smiled back.  
  
"Bulma,you don't have to hate him because I hate him!" Bulma looked at Kakkarot and she smiled again.  
  
"Yah well,I need to impress my new brother,don't I?!" Bulma giggled and Kakkarot laughed.  
  
"Bulma,ya don't have to impress me by hating him!" Bulma nodded again.  
  
"I wanna hate him,because you hate him. That's final!" Both laughed. And Kakkarot flew home again with Bulma in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay,Kakkarot!Where have you taken your little sister too?! I thought I told you to stay home and help me with………" But Leila was cut off by Kakkarot's yawn.  
  
"Aaaaaaaweeeeee,come on!!! Mom! Bulma needs to see the outside! I mean,I wanted her to em……er……" Leila looked at her son with annoyance.  
  
"Kakkarot! You didn't take your sister to your treehouse,did you?! You know I forbid you to go there again! That place is now Prince Vegeta's territorium now! You hear me! I do not need you to take your sister there! What if the Prince see's you! What will he do?! What………"  
  
"Nothing……………" Kakkarot sighed. Leila looked at her son with confusion. "Look,mom. You're over-worried! We went to Radditz and my treehouse,and we saw the Prince……… But he didn't beat us up as you can see,mom!" Leila didn't know what to say. But she walked over Bulma.  
  
"Bulma. I don't know how to say this,but em………I er……… don't like you to hang out with the Prince. You understand?" Bulma nodded as if it was allready clear to her for a long time.  
  
"I hate him anywayz!" Leila looked at Kakkarot.  
  
"You taught your little sister to hate prince Vegeta?!" Kakkarot didn't reply. He just blushed and didn't dare to look at his mother.  
  
"He didn't,mommy! Kakkarot hated the Prince,so I hate him now too!" Kakkarot looked at Bulma and smiled. His face showed a thank-you-smile.  
  
"Oh well,I uh………please,Bulma. Please stay away from the prince! Please,okay? Promise me that. Promise me never to hang out with the prince. Or you will get yourself in trouble." Bulma nodded again.  
  
"Right,mommy! I hate him,so why do I need to hang out with him? I don't even like the prince. He's just too proud of himself and he's too arrogant and…………and…………" Leila laughed.  
  
"Bulma,now you're over-reacting!" Now Kakkarot was laughing too. So was Bulma.  
  
"Mommy,can I go to the park and pick some flowers for you?" Bulma saw that her mother was hesitating. She wasn't sure whether she should let Bulma go alone. Because she was afraid that Bulma would meet the prince again.  
  
"Bulma,I'm not sure. I mean,with the prince and all………" Bulma shaked her head.  
  
"I will be fine,mommy." Leila still wasn't sure. She looked at Kakkarot who was taking a step back.  
  
"I uh………I'm suppose to spar with Radditz." Leila looked at her son angrily. She wanted Kakkarot to look after Bulma.  
  
"Mom,please…………I can take care of myself. I don't want Kakkarot to cancel the sparring because he has to look after me. Please,mom. I will be fine! Believe me. Nothing bad will happen!" Leila still hesitated,but she finally agreed with Bulma. She let her go all alone in the park. Although the thought of it,still didn't make her feel really comfertable,but she could live with it.  
  
"Allright,Bulma. But please promise me to be carefull. Okay?" Bulma nodded and grabbed the basket and closed the door from behind her. Leila glanced at Kakkarot for a while.  
  
"What?! It's not my fault,I've made an appointment with Radditz!" Kakkarot knew something was wrong with that sentence. "Oh,shit. Actually,it is my fault………" Leila glanced at Kakkarot again.  
  
"Watch your tongue,young man!" Kakkarot nodded quickly and got quickly out of the house. After Kakkarot left,Leila was left alone in the big empty house. Bardock,her husband,went on a hunt, Kakkarot and Radditz were sparring and Bulma……… she went outside to pick flowers. Somehow,the idea just didn't feel right. Leila knew that she shouldn't have send Bulma out without protection. But Bulma was too far away for Leila to catch her. So she desided to wait for the little girl at home.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Prince Vegeta,please listen to the king." The man allmost begged the little spoiled prince. But the prince didn't listen. "I can't stand it anymore! I must see her again!" The boy walked out of the throne room. But he was stopped by the king.  
  
"Brat,where the hell do you think you are going?! You still need to spar with Nappa!!! That's the scedual. But the prince simply ignored his father. He just opened the huge castle door and stepped out of it. On his way to find his beloved blue haired hair. King Vegeta wasn't pleased by his son's disobey's. He wondered what got him like that. What made him not to listen to his father. The king.  
  
"Alcator!!!Follow my son and find out what's he doing and where he's going! I need a full report when you get your ass back here!!!" The man nodded without looking at the king.  
  
"Yes sire………" The man walked out of the throne room and that left the king smirking.  
  
"Vegeta,my son. I will find out what you are up to. If someone makes you against me,I shall personally kill that person. No one! And I mean no one can make someone stand against me! Not even you,my son…………"  
  
There she was………His blue haired beauty. She was picking flowers. "Little girl……………" The girl turned around with a shock and then she stepped back. "You!!!!" She yawned.But she didn't saw that there was nothing to stand on. Then,she fell. She fell deep into the ravine. The prince eyes' widened. He screamed. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Get out of my way!!!!" The prince snarled at his servants. His servants were looking at the prince. They were all wondering why the prince snarled at them. Just for no reason. But when they looked closer,they could see that the prince was carrying a girl. All the servants were amazed by what they just saw. They never saw the prince carry someone before! Never mind that girl he was holding in his arms. The little prince snarled again. The servants obeyed what the prince told them to do. Vegeta ordered them to take care of the girl's clothes,bathrode,room,service and food. Vegeta quickly rushed to the regeneration tank. He was afraid that his beloved beauty couldn't make it. The girl was breathing hard. It was like she had no more air to breath. Her chest was all bruised up and there were all scratches on her body. She was a total wreck. It feared Vegeta. He was afraid that he would never be able to see her pretty and cute face again. He couldn't live without that. He couldn't live without her. Although he had just met her,she was special. She was very special to him. He didn't know why or how,but all he knew was that she was a very special girl. He couldn't let her die.  
  
'Shit! Since when have I begun with starting to get so……………… emotional?! This can't be right! Who IS this girl?! What the hell is she doing to me?! She's starting to take control over me!' Vegeta slowly undressed the girl and slowly put her in the regeneration tank. He put her very slowly in the tank,so that he would not harm her any further. Vegeta knew that the girl was in much pain. But he couldn't do anything for her. He could only wait.  
  
'You better stay alive………I don't know what you're doing to me,but it's killing me!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Another chapter done!!!! So,Vegeta and Bulma met again. Not a very good meeting,but………wait and see. Will Bulma be healed again?! Will she be fully regenerated?! She might hurry with regenerate. Because Vegeta is very worried about her!!!! *Singing,dancing and jumping :"Love In The Air!!!!"  
  
~*~Preview of Chapter 3 – Confusions~*~  
  
"King Vegeta! I have found out,that there's a little wench called Bulma Son. The Prince had rushed away to see the girl. The girl might control the prince,sire. She allready took the breathe of Prince Vegeta away…………… Shall I kill the girl?!" Alcator said when he knelt before his loyal king. The king didn't say anything,but couldn't help but smirk.  
  
"No,I still have need of the girl. She might be my son's weak link. Alcator,I demand you to take me to her." Alcator gulped. He didn't want to interfere between the King and Prince. But he had no choice but to listen to the king.  
  
"But,my king. The girl is in the regeneration tank." King Vegeta didn't seem to care.  
  
"Bring her to me. I do not care whether she's fully recovered or not!" Alcator widened his eyes.  
  
"But,my king. The girl can die,is she is not fully recovered. Esspecially when she's just an Earthling………" Something caught the King's attention.  
  
"An Earthling,you say? This is getting more interesting! Bring her to me!"  
  
"But,my King. She can die,if………………" The king was losing his patience.  
  
"NOW!!!!!!!!!!!Bring her to me!!!!!!I don't care whether you bring her alive or dead." 


	3. Confusions

1 Chapter 3 is finally up! Ok,uh………have fun with reading the story! Don't forget to review after that! The more reviews,the sooner the next chap is posted!  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5 Chapter 3 – Confusions  
  
  
  
  
  
The prince started to get nervous. He started to walk around like crazy. He still couldn't believe what happened. That girl. His girl.  
  
'Kuso!!! What am I saying?!' Vegeta thought in himself. Vegeta had no idea's what those feelings were. He didn't feel comfertable with it. He had never felt like that before. The feeling was hard to describe. They were killing him. He didn't know how to handle with it. They were new to him. Then,he wondered.  
  
"Is this………what they call love?" Vegeta shaked his head. "There's absolutely no way that I could fall in love with this wench! A coldblooded prince like me has no weakness! And love is weakness!!!!! I would be pathetic to love this wench!" Vegeta took his last time to look at the girl. She was beautifull.  
  
"I have never seen such a beautiull creature like her." Vegeta shaked his head again.  
  
"Baka!!!" He cursed himself from not looking at the girl again. But he couldn't. She was too beautifull.  
  
"I don't even know that wench! I don't even know her name! How can I possible care for her?!" He looked at the girl once more. He allready knew his answer. She was pretty. She looked peacefull.  
  
"I need to get some fresh air……" Vegeta opened the door and closed it. Still thinking about the girl in the Regeneration Tank.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"King Vegeta! I have found out,that there's a little wench called Bulma Son. The Prince had rushed away to see the girl. The girl might control the prince,sire. She allready took the breathe of Prince Vegeta away…………… Shall I kill the girl?!" Alcator said when he knelt before his loyal king. The king didn't say anything,but couldn't help but smirk.  
  
"No,I still have need of the girl. She might be my son's weak link. Alcator,I demand you to take me to her." Alcator gulped. He didn't want to interfere between the King and Prince. But he had no choice but to listen to the king.  
  
"But,my king. The girl is in the regeneration tank." King Vegeta didn't seem to care.  
  
"Bring her to me. I do not care whether she's fully recovered or not!" Alcator widened his eyes.  
  
"But,my king. The girl can die,is she is not fully recovered. Esspecially when she's just an Earthling………" Something caught the King's attention.  
  
"An Earthling,you say? This is getting more interesting! Bring her to me!"  
  
"But,my King. She can die,if………………" The king was losing his patience.  
  
"NOW!!!!!!!!!!!Bring her to me!!!!!!I don't care whether you bring her alive or dead." Alcator stood up and nodded.  
  
"Yes my king,right away." The king smirked.  
  
"Son,I will teach you never to dissobey me again! You shall follow my rules! I do not my son to stand up against me,now do I?!" King Vegeta laughed cruely and he headed back to his chamber.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kakarott? You're back!" Leila ran to her son. Kakarott glanced at his mother.  
  
"So? What's up,mom?!" Leila looked around Kakarott. There was Radditz. But not the one she was looking for.  
  
"Kakarott,Radditz? Have you two seen your little sister?" Kakarott shrugged.  
  
"Nope,not that I know. Radditz,bro! Have you?!" Radditz shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Not that I care………" Leila gave Radditz a dead glare. So Radditz immediatly gave an answer.  
  
"I haven't,okay?! She might be hanging around with that prince of hers! Look,leave me alone. I don't care a thing about the wench!" Leila gave Radditz her dead glare again.  
  
"Young man! That wench happens to be your lil sister!!!" Radditz' ki was growing. Kakarott could feel that. Leila as well. After all,they were Saiyans………………  
  
"She's not my own sister! I don't have any bloody sisters! I hate that bitch!" That when Leila slapped her son. Kakarott stared at the two.  
  
"Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" Leila gave Kakarott a warning look. Like: 'If ya don't shut your mouth now,you won't have dinner tonight!'. Kakarott got the point and he immediatly silent. Kakarott could take his mother within a battle. If the look was: 'If ya don't shut your mouth now,you will be slapped as well',he would have smirked. He and Leila both knew that Kakarott was way stronger. But things were different when she talked about food. Food has alway's been Kakarott's weak spot.  
  
"Radditz,I want you to go to your room! I don't want you to come out until I say you can! And maybe I'm going to let your sister deside when you can come out your room! And you don't get dinner tonight!!!" Kakarott gulped.  
  
'Dear Kami! Glad that wasn't me! How can I live without food?! I can't even live without food within an hour!' Kakarott thought. Radditz mumbled and he went to his room. Kakarott scratched his head.  
  
"Soooooo,what's for dinner?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alcator! What the hell are you doing here?!" The prince snarled at the guard that was ready to enter the room where the blue haired girl was regenerating.  
  
"Nothing sure. I just wanted to………uh………see if you were there." The prince mumbled.  
  
"Well?! I'm not. I'm here. What is it?! Spit it out!" Alcator gulped. Vegeta started to lose his patience.  
  
"Prince Vegeta………I eh………" Vegeta wanted to nothing more but to send a ki blast to him. But he remaind calm. He didn't want to get into trouble with his father. His father could be very difficult sometimes.  
  
"King Vegeta has send me to check upon you. If you were allright." Vegeta had no time to chat with the low leveled guard. He grabbed the guards colar and threathened him.  
  
"Look Alcator. I'm fine! Get your bloody ass away from my face and tell my father that I'm allright! I don't need you to interfere with my life. Nor my father! Do you understand?!" Alcator shaked. He didn't believe himself. He feared for a child. Just a mear child! But that child possesed great powers. He had increadible strenghth.  
  
"Yyyyessss,mmmy ppprinnce………" Alcator stuttered. Vegeta smirked and he released Alcator.  
  
After Alcator left,he opened the door. There she was. Still regenerating. But he was allready glad that she wasn't as bad as before. Her wounds were allmost healed again. He saw the board. It was saying: '98% healed.' He was glad about that.  
  
After serveral minutes of waiting,the girl was finally 100% healed. The tank opened by itself and the water was streaming out. Vegeta saw the girl naked and he quickly searched a bathrode for her. He put her down in the king sized bed. When he got to the closet,the girl awakened.  
  
"What? Where?" Vegeta grabbed the bathrode and he walked to the blue haired girl. The girl screamed as she saw herself naked. Vegeta quickly put his hand in front of her mouth and he wispered.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you. I healed you. Now quickly put this on.Don't scream again. Or else my father will come in and you defenitly don't want that to happen! Clear?!" The girl raised her eyebrow but she nodded. Slowly,the prince let his hands slip away. But the girl screamed again. Vegeta quickly put his hands in front of her mouth again,but this time,she bit him. Vegeta screamed.  
  
"Who in the name of Kami are you?! What am I doing here?! And what am I doing here naked?!" the girl shouted hysterical. Vegeta tried to calm the girl down. He didn't want his father to hear the girl's voice. He knew the concequences for bringing a girl into the castle without his father's permission. Torture would be the least he could do.  
  
"Calm down,wench! Silent!" But the girl didn't listen.  
  
"No No No!!!!! I want to go home!" Vegeta got irritated and started to grab the girl arm to calm her down. But the girl stood up and she ran away from him.  
  
"Hey! Little wench! I am going to get you!" The girl grinned.  
  
"You'll have to catch me first! Besides! My name isn't wench! You dork head! My name is Bulma!!!!" The girl yelled as she proudly said her name.  
  
'Bulma,hea?! Beautifull name for such a beautifull gi…………' Vegeta shaked his thoughts away again. 'What is wrong with me?! Why can't I stop thinking about this wench?!' The girl started to ran across the room all naked. After a long long time of playing games,he finally caught the girl. He embraced her. He embraced a naked girl who looked amazingly beautifull.  
  
"Got ya!" Vegeta smirked. Bulma struggled. When the two were getting closer,Bulma smiled.  
  
"Who are you?" The prince raised his eyebrow. He would've thought that she would still know her from the last unpleasant meeting.  
  
"Don't you remember?!" Bulma shaked her head.  
  
"My name is………Vegeta………" Bulma nodded. She was getting so close with Vegeta that the two of them were getting hot. But all of the sudden,Bulma's eyes were filled with horror.  
  
"VEGETA?!?!?!?!" She screamed. Vegeta covered his ears.  
  
"Yeah,and I think I can still remember my own name,so I don't see the point to yell my name,is there?!" Bulma looked angrily at Vegeta and pushed him awawy from her. She grabbed the bathrode and gave Vegeta a dead glare. Vegeta didn't know what was going on. Bulma didn't say a word and she just opened the door and left. Vegeta came after her. But Bulma was too fast for him to catch up. Vegeta didn't see the girl anymore. She was too far away from him.  
  
"Vegeta………That baka! I hate him!!!" The girl cursed. She kept un running. But then,she was stopped. There was a huge man standing in front of her,blocking her way.  
  
"Hey! You're standing in my way!" Bulma snarled at the man. She looked up and she could see black hair. He allmost looked alike Vegeta.  
  
"Who do you hate?" The man asked and he smirked. Bulma didn't know what the man was smirking about.  
  
"Hey! What is going on?! Who are you?!" The man grinned.  
  
"Sorry,allow me to introduce myself. I'm the king……King Vegeta……………" Bulma raised her eyebrow. Still not knowing who the man was,but before she could think,the man grabbed the girl. He was holding the girl very tight,so the girl could nearly breathe.  
  
'Nooooo! I'm choking! I'm going to die! But I'm too young to die!!!!!!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~End of chapter~ Again! ^_^ It took me alot of time to update this chapter! But I'm trying as fast I can! Maybe the next chap will be also posted by next week! I'm saying maybe!!! Maybe! So I'm not sure!!! So don't be mad at me if…………Ah who cares,just check if the nect chapter is out or not! You can alway's email me as well! Then I will tell you when the next chap is updated! Mail me at: lady_bulma@hotmail.com But there is one thing. The more reviews I get,the sooner the next chapter is posted!!! Really!!!!!Ok,so enough of talking. Here's (as alway's) a little preview of the next chapter.  
  
Preview of chap 4 – Caring :  
  
"Die! You Bitch!" Alcator appeared.  
  
"But,my King. I thought you needed her!" The King grinned.  
  
"Oh?When did I say that?!" Alcator was panicked. He couldn't watch the king kill someone. Esspecially not a little girl. So he desided to slip away from the king and find the prince………Vegeta.  
  
"W……What?! Let……me……go!!!" the girl spoke with alot of trouble. The King grabbed her so she could hardly breathe. The girl was scared. She could only think of one person at that moment…………  
  
"Ve………geta!!!!!!!" 


	4. Caring

Hey! That was fast! I think………… Chapter 4 is allready updated! Or did it take a very long time?! :S Anywayz,hope this is a good chap!  
  
Vegeta's true love: I never did say that they found each other 'hot'. And um,my lil sister is at the same age as Bulma/Vegeta. And she does curse things like 'shit' as well. So………………… And besides (not s spam) isn't this my fic?! And children at 6/7?! Naaah,I doubt that they will have s*x together!  
  
Other reviewers: Thx alot! Keep reviewing please?!?!!?! *place a biiiiiiiiig smile on her face.*  
  
Hope ya enjoy this chapter as well!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 – Caring  
  
  
  
  
  
"Die! You Bitch!" The king smirked. It was absolutely very amusing for him to watch the little girl die. The little girl,his son actually 'cared' for. King Vegeta hated the word. Care……… It was one word he never had. Alcator appeared.  
  
"But,my King. I thought you needed her!" The King grinned.  
  
"Oh?When did I say that?!" The king stared at the girl who was choking. Alcator panicked. He couldn't watch the king kill someone. Esspecially not a little girl. But he couldn't stand up against the King. Alcator had no idea of what to do. He was too weak to fight the king. But then,he got a plan. the prince himself might be able to stop the king. So he desided to slip away from the king and find the prince………Vegeta. The king didn't notice that Alcator was gone. He was too busy with the girl. He wanted her to die.Reasons or no reasons. He liked to see people suffer in front of his nose.  
  
"W……What?! Let……me……go!!!" the girl spoke with alot of trouble. The King grabbed her so she could hardly breathe. The girl was scared. She could only think of one person at that moment…………  
  
"Ve………geta!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta jumped up from his chair. He felt something. He knew that something wasn't right. He knew that something was going on. But what?! He dropped the book that he was reading and he stood up. Without any hesitating he ran to Bulma's room. He ran and he ran. He hoped that there was nothing wrong with her. And finally,he reached the door. He knocked. A few times he knocked,but there was no reply. He didn't know what was going on. He thought, maybe that she was still mad at him. Vegeta had no idea why he cared about the girl. She was nice. That was the only reason he could think of. She was nice indeed. But she was also a pretty girl. Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"Bulma! Open the door! I command you to open the door! This is my palace so open up!!!!" Vegeta hoped that that would scare the girl by open the door,but no one answered the door. So Vegeta assumed that she was still mad at him.  
  
"Fine!" Vegeta turned around. But when he did,he saw Alcator. Vegeta was angry. He never did like Alcator. He hated him,because he worked for his father. Vegeta hated his father. So he also hated the people who work for him. So he hated Alcator.  
  
"What do you want now,Alcator?! Get away from me! If you don't mind I still need to spar with Nappa!" The prince snarled,but Alcator didn't seem to care when he blocked the Prince from going anywhere.  
  
"What is the meaning of this Alcator?! Tell me now! Or just leave!" Alcator gulped.  
  
'What am I going to tell?! Is it okay for me to tell that miss Bulma is held by the King?!' Alcator had no idea. But he had to tell right away because the prince was walking away from him.  
  
"Please! Prince Vegeta! It's about miss Bulma!" Vegeta's eyes widened when he heard him calling her name.  
  
"What about her?!?!?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Radditz! Come down now!" Radditz came down with huge steps. He walked to his mother and looked at her.  
  
"Radditz,I'm sorry that I hit you,my son." Radditz didn't seem to care. He didn't seem to care what his mother was saying.  
  
"Radditz,you see……… Bulma had been through a rough time. Her parents have been very rude to her. Now she is counting on me that I should give her a new life and new memory's. I mean, I can't let anything happen to Bulma. I know you might not like her being your sister. But you'll have to see that, Bulma never did have brothers or sisters. So she doesn't know why you're acting like this! She the only child in one huge palace. But now she is here. In one small house. And I would have hoped that Kakkarott and you would treat her like your own sister. Bulma is just a 6 years old child. And she allready has been through a very rough time. So,I just wanted her to feel home here. But I need your help as well,Radditz. I need you to make her feel home as well. I can't do this on my own. Bulma really does love as her own brother. She gives you love. And now I want you to do the same thing. Love her as your sister. Please Radditz……………" Radditz looked at his mother. He could see that his mother was allmost crying. It made Radditz feel bad.  
  
"I'll try,mom." With that,he walked away. He walked into the garden and stared at the moon. Leila smiled.  
  
"Thank you Radditz…………Thank you……………"  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alcator,you sure it was my father who took the girl?! He doesn't even know that a girl's here! How did he find out about the girl?!" Alcator gulped. He had no idea what to tell. He was the one who gave the King this information. Alcator was getting hot. His face was red. Vegeta didn't pay attention on that. He paid his attention on find Bulma. Vegeta then,didn't ask the question again and Alcator didn't answer the Prince after that. A silence broke. But Vegeta started to ask questions.  
  
"Alcator,why do you want to help me?" Alcator stared at the floor. He didn't dare to look into the Prince his eyes.  
  
"Well,my prince,I didn't want to see the King kill an innocent girl." Vegeta hated the thought of that. He didn't want the girl die. The girl made Vegeta special. He didn't know how. But something told him,that the girl gave Vegeta something to care about. He did care for the girl as his true friend. A beautifull true friend.  
  
"My Prince,last time I saw the King,he was here. In this room." Vegeta slowly walked to the door. He slowly opened the door…………………  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Radditz,where are you going with that backpack of yours?!" Kakkarott looked at his brother who didn't look back. He just continued walking. Kakkarott now stood in front of Radditz. Radditz stared at his brother. He had no need for his brothers curiousity. He wanted to be left alone. But unfortunatly,Kakkarott didn't notice that. He continued following his brother.  
  
"Raddiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitz!!!! Raddiiiiiiiiiiiiiitz!!!!" Radditz was having enough of his brothers whining.  
  
"I'm going to find Bulma,ok?!" Radditz snarled and he walked further. Kakkarott kept following.  
  
"Since when did you start to care about Bulma?! Not that I mind though……………" Radditz didn't reply. So Kakkarott started to ask again.  
  
"Helloooooooo?????" Kakkarott waved in front of Radditz's face.  
  
"I heard you,you stupid!" Kakkarott pouted.  
  
"You don't have to be so rude…………" Radditz sighed.  
  
"It's non of your business okay?!" Kakkarott stared at him.  
  
"Why?!?!?! I wanna know. I wanna know! I wanna know!!!!!" Radditz didn't say anything until it really started to bug him.  
  
"Look! Join me if you want,I know that's what you want me to say. But I don't want to hear any of your stupid whining after that,okay?! Understood?!" Kakkarott gave his brother a very huge smile and he nodded with enthousiasme.  
  
"Good,now to find Bulma." Radditz looked worried.  
  
'Please be okay,Bulma. I'm sorry what I said to you earlier. I didn't mean it. Please forgive me! please be allright!'  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Die! Die Die!" King Vegeta smirked again when he saw the little girl nearly choke. The girl coughed alot. She stared at the King. She couldn't believe that it was all over.  
  
"Why?" Bulma could feel something was running from her mouth. When she looked at it,she saw the colour red. It was blood………………  
  
"Why?! You want to know why,you whench?! Because you are affecting my brat! Because of you,he doesn't listen to me anymore! My own brat is standing against me! Later he will hurt me or even kill me! So that's why I must eliminate you first!!!" Bulma didn't know what she was hearing. She affecting Vegeta?!  
  
'Vegeta………………Where are you?!' She asked in herself and cried. Then,she could hear the door slam. She wanted to see who it was. She hoped that it was Vegeta. But when she tried to look up,everything turned black in front of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 4!!!! I know,I know! I must be an evil person leaving you guy's with this evil cliffie! But I need to save some for the next chapter!!!!! :D Anyewayz,here is as alway'z a preview of the next chapter!!!! Hope ya enjoyed this chap by the way! And oh yeah,I know what you might think. 'Hey Vegeta came to resque!' Naaaah! No way I'm THAT predictable! *smirks * Just keep reviewing to find out who the person is that just came in to the door. A good or bad person?! Ha! Just wait,review and then you'll read! ^_^  
  
Preview of Chapter 5 –  
  
"I won't give you the girl. She's as good as dead!" King Vegeta formed a huge ki blast aimed at the girl. The girl didn't scream,because she was still blacked out.  
  
"If you harm her,I will make you pay." The King didn't pay attention on that. He just smirked and he held the girl very tight.  
  
"Watch her die!!!!" 


	5. Partners?!

Sorry sorry sorry!!!! These sorry's are for the guy's who emailed me that they wanted me to email them when this chapter was updated!!! But I am so sorry! Because I couldn't find your emailadresses anymore!!! My father was stupid enough to delete ALL of my messages!!!! That is so bummer!!! Well,hope you can forgive me! Anywayz,hope that you all will review and review and review! Because then,you can make me happy happy happy!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 - Partners?!  
  
  
  
"Buuuuuuuuulma!!!!!!!!! Buuuuuuuuulma!!!!!!!! Where can she be?!" Kakarott asked all the people in town if they have seen a girl of 6 years old and with blue hair. But everyone shaked their head. Because none of them have seen that girl. Radditz had no idea what to do. He could only hope that Bulma was alright. But something told Radditz,that he hoped for the impossible. Because he was afraid that Bulma would be captured by Vegeta. By the thought of Vegeta,he punched the tree next to him. The tree fell down and Kakarott stared at his brother.  
  
"Radditz,you alright?!" Radditz didn't hear his brother. He was in a deep thought.  
  
'Vegeta,I swear.. If you have harmed Bulma,I will make you pay...' Kakarott started to wave in front of Radditz face again and knocked at Radditz' head.  
  
"Earth to Radditz,come in! Earth to Radditz!!!" Radditz looked up and saw his brother being a fool again. Radditz didn't say anything,but walked away from him.  
  
"Hey! What's the big deal?! Answer me!!!! I'm not THAT annoying,am I?!Hey come on bro! Talk to me!!!" Radditz finally looked over Kakarott's direction and sighed.  
  
"I don't know if we can find Bulma like this.. I mean,this is useless... I think we better go home and hope that Bulma is there...."  
  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Just when all hoped seemed gone. Someone walked into the door. It wasn't Vegeta.. It was a man with a Saiyan costume and his hair was like Kakarott's... The King stared at the man. Frowning his eyes.  
  
"Aaah,Bardock! What brings you here?" The King asked his soldier while his hands were still strangling the girl. But the girl didn't strangle anymore. She just squeezed her eyes,but didn't strangle. It was like she has given up... Given up hope..  
  
"King Vegeta,please.. She is just a girl." The King laughed.  
  
"This girl is causing enough trouble. If she is gone,then Vegeta will not be clinging on this girl again! The brat.. How dare he... Bardock,get out of the way!"  
  
"No,King Vegeta...I know that this girl has done nothing wrong! Just let her go! She is innocent... I cannot allow you,my king to destroy her life...." The king grinned.  
  
"Innocent you say?! I do not care.... All I know is that this girl has to die. And I will make sure of that..." Bardock clenched his teeths. He didn't want the girl to be harmed. He couldn't let the king kill the young girl.  
  
"She is just a mere child! I am truly sorry to say this,my king. But if you harm the girl. I will not show mercy." The king was actually shocked to hear that from a third class warrior.  
  
"Show no mercy,you say?! Bardock.you are just a third class warrior. You think I cannot beat you?! I will blast you within an instant." Bardock didn't seem to care and began to attack the king. The king was suprised with Bardock's attack. He had no idea that Bardock really meant what he said.  
  
"Bardock,you fool!" And he wiped the blood from his face. He stared at Bardock and he fired a ki blast towards him. Bardock dodged it and he tried to punch the king. But the king easily avoided it.  
  
"I won't give you the girl. She's as good as dead!" King Vegeta formed a huge ki blast aimed at the girl. The girl didn't scream,her whole body was turned stiff.  
  
"If you harm her,I will make you pay." The King didn't pay attention on that. He just smirked and he held the girl very tight.  
  
"Watch her die!!!!" The King formed another ki ball and it became bigger and bigger. Bardock couldn't stand there and watch the girl die. So he quickly snapped away and he grabbed the King's tail. Bardock pulled at it and the king screamed.  
  
"You fool!!!" But Bardock's plan worked. Because the king released the girl and Bardock quickly grabbed her. The king called his men to catch them,but Bardock already flew away.  
  
  
  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
  
"I just hope that Bulma is alright... I hope that Kakarott and Radditz already found her.." Leila walked around like she was nuts.. But she couldn't help herself... She was worried about the girl. Leila loved the girl as her own child. She sat down for a moment,she grabbed her cd and put some music on. It was a Dragonball-GT song. And Leila started to sing..  
  
"Don't you..." But all soon,she was interupted by someone who bashed into the door.  
  
"Oh darling!!! You're a mess!!! Who did all that to you?!" Leila rushed over to the man all covered under blood. Leila stared at him but then she noticed that he was holding a little girl.  
  
"Darling,who is this?!" But Leila took a closer look and she screamed. Seeying the blood on her sweet little face... The little girl didn't move....  
  
"My God!!! Bulma sweety!!!!! Say something!!!!" Bardock's eyes widened.  
  
"You KNOW this girl?!" Leila nodded.  
  
"Yes! Ofcourse!!! She is our daughter!!!!!!!" Bardock frowned his eyes.  
  
"Hey,it was a long time since we did it.. How come we have a daughter?! I don't remember having a daughter..." Bardock still didn't get it,but Leila didn't seem to care about her husband. She took the little girl into her arms and she carried her into Bulma's room. The blood was streaming down from the little girl's cheeks.  
  
"Hang on..Bulma...." Leila searched for the regeneration tank. But she didn't remember where that was. It was a long long time since they used it.  
  
"Leila,bring Bulma here! I can't find the new one. Apearantly the boy's broke it again. So we have to use this old one. Here!" Leila removed the clothes which were covered under the fresh blood and she put Bulma in the regeration tank.  
  
"Bulma,sweety.. Just hang on,okay?" Bardock looked at his wife. Staring there.. Watching her cry.  
  
"Leila...the girl's going to be alright.." Leila sobbed.  
  
"I hope so..." Bardock stared at Leila and Bardock took his wife in his arms.  
  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
  
"Alcator,you liar! He isn't here at all! The room is empty!" Alcator stared at the room,which was empty indeed. The prince lost his patience and he started to blast things away. Like the bed of King Vegeta. It turned into ash. Alcator had no idea what to do with the young prince. Vegeta was too aggressive for a 7 years old boy. "Please,my prince. Forgive me. The king could also be in the throne room. I do not know." Vegeta calmed down a bit. Thinking about what would happen to Bulma if his father finds her first. 'Bulma,please don't leave me! I don't want to be all by myself again...'  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
  
"Radditz,eeeeh... you sure this is the path we were supposed to follow?!" Radditz didn't look at his goofy brother. Until Radditz bumped to a person. Both fell down the ground. "Watch where you're going,you stupid!" Radditz shouted without even look who the person was... He stood up and still didn't look up. "Watch your tongue,you idiot!" Radditz shocked of the voice. That was the last person he wanted to bump into. "Vegeta,you arrogant moron... What are YOU doing here?!" Vegeta looked up and smirked. "Well,well.. Isn't this mr. Radditz himself... What I'm doing here is none of your business!" Another man stood forward. "Good,Alcator.... You're here. Now let's continue our search for Bulma..." Alcator nodded,but Kakarott and Radditz' eyes widened. "What?! Why are you looking for my sister?!" Kakarott shouted out. Vegeta didn't reply but walked away. But Radditz grabbed his collar. "Don't lie to me,you stupid! I know that you held caught Bulma! Now speek up! Where is my sister!!!!!" Alcator stepped forward and released the prince from Radditz' grip. "Young one,the prince and I are consurned about ms Bulma. The prince and I saw her in the hands of king Vegeta." Vegeta narrowed his eyes and gave Alcator a death glare. Radditz stood back. So did Kakarott. "That stupid father of yours held Bulma prison?!" Kakarott frowned his eyes. "No,you moron. My father is trying to kill Bulma! UNDERSTAND?!?!?!" Kakarott was silent for a while. Needed a lot of time to think. Because his brains weren't functioning very good and fast. (AN: Sound like a person I know.. Thinks.. *thinkin* 30 seconds.. Me!!!!) But after 30 seconds he finally nodded. "I get it!!!! So,you,your servant Alcator and your father are trying to kill Bulma!!!! I won't allow you to do.." Radditz shut Goku's mouth by punching his head. "No,stupid. What Vegeta is trying.." Vegeta stared at Radditz for a while. "Ahum.." Radditz stared back at Vegeta and sighed. "PRINCE Vegeta... He's trying to say that the kind wants to kill Bulma! Not Vegeta and Alcator themselves! Understand now?!" Kakarott nodded. "Good! Now let's go find Bulma!!!" Radditz walked and Kakarott folowed his brother. Kakarott rubbed his chin. 'Now..WHO want to kill Bulma?!' "Wait! What about us?!" Alcator stared from the prince to Radditz and Kakarott. Vegeta didn't know what Alcator was talking about. Neither did Radditz and Kakarott. "What are you saying Alcator?!" Alcator looked at Vegeta. "Well,my prince. Would you not say that 4 people finding ms Bulma would be a lot easier and faster?" Vegeta had to agree with that. But he didn't want to cooperate with Radditz and Kakakott. He though that they were low class Saiyan Warriors. Radditz and Kakarott didn't want to work with the arrogant prince either. But considering that they had to find Bulma fast,they both agreed to work together. But Vegeta still had his doubts. "Are we working together or not,mister oh mighty prince Vegeta?!" Vegeta didn't reply but he later he nodded. "I'm going to kill my father when I find him..."  
  
  
  
  
  
End of chapter 5!!! That was quick! Well,I hope you liked this chapter! But I'm sorry that this fic was kinda late! Well,with the problems and all of ff.net.. And again,I'm truly sorry that I didn't email back.. And uh. All my fanfics might be updated again after a long long time. Because the internet connection here is failing on me everytime! That sux.. Well,here's a preview of chapter 6. (Don't have a title yet,can't think of one.. Aaargh,maybe when I'm writing the fic and maybe then I will come up with a name for my next chapter)  
  
  
  
Preview of chapter 6 - No name  
  
"Bardock! Stop the machine right away!!!! It's overheating!!!!!!" Bardock ran to the Regeneration Tank right away and saw that the healing water inside was boiling. Bardock could see that she was nearly choking. Bulma could hardly breathe. "Oh,Bardock!!! Do something!!! If you don't do something,she'll die!!!!" 


	6. Red or Blue?

Thanks for all the reviews I got!!! And gomen that it took me so long to update this chapter!!! But I was also kinda busy with my site. Kinda figuring out how to use html and all those things…..br  
But sorry it took soooooo long!!! Ofcourse you know that a chapter doesn't take like a month to write,don't you? But as I said,I was kinda busy. Well,gotta go now!!! Bye!!!!br  
  
  
  
animegirl-mika: Well……I am a lazy person… ^_^  
Da Bomb: ^_^ Well,that'll change…… You'll realize that after reading the story……  
Editor Rascal: Hey,what can I say? Why do you read this if you don't like it?  
KanChan: Yup,my thoughts exactly…… and thx for loving the story!!! ^_^  
mimi: ^_^ Cool!!!!   
Renee: OMG!!! Sorry!!! I completely forgot to email you………   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 – Red or Blue?  
  
  
"Honey,you haven't eat for 2 day's. You're going to get yourself sick! Why won't you eat something while I keep my eye on Bulma?" Leila shook her head.  
"Bardock,I'm not hungry. If YOU are hungry,you don't have to wait for me. I'm going no where. So,you go ahead and eat." Bardock wasn't sure. He didn't want to leave his mate there. But he was also very hungry. Very very hungry.  
"Alright,dear. But promise that you'll get some rest………" Leila nodded.  
"Sure sweetie." Leila watched her husband leave the room. And she stared back at the little girl in the regeneration tank,wispering……  
"Bulma,you're gonna be alright. I promise. Just hang in there………"  
  
  
  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
  
  
  
"Sanchez,have you found out where that Bardock ass is living yet?!" The soldier in front of the king shook his head.  
"I am sorry,my king. We have searched everywhere. But we could not find the girl and chief…… eeeeh……… Bardock………" The king stared outside the window.  
"Go look again! Look again,until you find them!!!!" The soldier nodded and eventually left. The king smirked.  
"I will make sure that I will get my hands on you,you little wench! You can not escape King Vegeta! Never!!!"   
  
  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
  
  
"Don't you even DARE to think about it,Kakarott!!!" Kakarott looked dissapointed away from his brother.  
"Radditz,I'm just very hungry and your arms look like drumsticks!!!" Before Kakarott knew it,he started to bite his brother's left arm. Radditz felt the pain of Kakarott's teeths sinking in. Radditz quickly waved up and down shook his little brother off of him.  
"Geez!!!! Next time,leave it,okay?!" Kakarott nodded sadly.  
"You are really 2 baka's! Never I have seen such morons in my life!" Vegeta snarled at the 2 brothers. Radditz just smirked.  
"So,you are saying that you're better?!" Radditz stared at Vegeta. Just wanted to know how he would reply. But there was nothing. Vegeta just 'hmmmped' away. Kakarott stared at the moving prince with his loyal servant.  
"What was THAT all about?!"  
  
  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
  
  
Leila started to become impatient. She walked like a maniak. She couldn't stop. She was worried. Seeying Bulma in that tank made her feel sad again.   
'How can this little girl survive here?! How can she live with us?! She would only be in danger…….. Maybe if I just send her home. To where she belongs…… But then again,she's happy here. I have never seen her this happy before. Not when she was in her palace…… And besides,Bulma's mother and father,the king and the queen, would probable capture me and my family and put us in prison. They would probable think that we kidnapped Bulma. But maybe,I think it's the best if we send Bulma home. She can't live like this. This place is just too dangerous for a princess to handle……… Oh Bulma……………'   
Just then,she heard something bubbling. She saw the steam. What was that all about?! Leila looked around her,but she could only see Bulma in the tank……. and…….  
"Oh my God!!!!Bardock! Stop the machine right away!!!! It's overheating!!!!!!" Bardock ran to the Regeneration Tank right away and saw that the healing water inside was boiling. Bardock could see that she was nearly choking. Bulma could hardly breathe. "Oh,Bardock!!! Do something!!! If you don't,she'll die!!!!"  
Bardock tried to get Bulma out. But it seemed like the opening was blocked. It wouldn't move……. Both of them,Bardock and Leila, panicked. They have never panicked like this before. A young girl's life. It couldn't end like this…….. Bulma was starting to run out of air. Both of them could also see that the young girl was struggling. She wanted to get out. She really did.  
'What is happening?! Oh no! What's going on?! Why am I here?! Mama?! And who's that man?! Are they trying to choke me in here?! No!!! Why? No,there….there must be somehting else.They're not really trying to choke me right? They wouldn't,would they?!' But before Bulma could think of an answer,she passed out. Her eyes slowly closed and her arms and legs calmed down. They weren't moving anymore.  
Bardock didn't know what to do. He could shut the tank,but that would only electrocute Bulma. Bardock had never been in situations like that before.   
"Damn it!!! Why's this tank made as hard as steel?! Great! If I release my ki blast,it would also blow up Bulma! Damn,what should I do?!?!?!"  
  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
  
"Damn it,where the hell is father?! I swear,if I see him……." That's when Radditz grinned at Vegeta. Vegeta hated him. That would maybe be because he could never get along with people. He never could……… That's why he never had a friend in his life before. He never even wanted to become friends with someone. But…… there was one girl…… Bulma. Her name was Bulma. He really wanted to become friends with her. He didn't know why……..  
'Kuso,why do I keep thinking about her constantly?!' All of the sudden,there was a laugh behind Vegeta's back.  
"What's so funny,you low class monkey?!" Radditz stood forward. Staring at Vegeta.  
"You're just a little arrogant prince. Do you really think that you can kill your father?! And what makes you kill your own father?!" Vegeta had no answer for that. Vegeta thought about it.  
'The low class baka is right. Why am I doing all this?! Why do I want to kill my father?! All about that girl??? Does she means so much to me?'  
  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
  
"Bardock,please save Bulma! She's been there for a long time! Can't you think of something right now?" Leila stared at her mate. Bardock was to panicked to think. He didn't know what to do.  
"WAIT!!! Doesn't this tank have a plug-out thing at the back?! For emergencys?!" Leila had no idea. But she and Bardock moved the tank slowly. They tried to get to the back of the tank. But the tank was extremely heat. It was impossible for them to touch the tank. And they still had to find the plug-out. They also had to be carefull not to make the wrong desision. They could also plug out the wrong one and that would electrocute Bulma. Bardock and Leila didn't want to take that risk. But it seemed like that there wasn't another solution. They had to take that risk. Bardock held two plug-outs in his hands. Leila was scared. She couldn't offer to lose Bulma. She loved her as her own daughter. Bardock's hands were shaking.   
"Alright,Leila……The red one or the blue one?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~+~End of this chapter!!!~+~  
  
  
  
Short preview, but it says enough,doesn't it?  
  
  
  
Preview of Chapter 7  
  
  
"Sssshh!!! Baka's! Quiet!!! That is him……. It's father……" 


	7. Every Second Of An Hour

Chapter 7 - Every second of an hour   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where is my son?! Sanchez?! I demand you to find Bardock AND my son for me!!!" Sanchez, whose knees were shaking, simply nodded. "If you cannot find my son and Bardock within 3 hours, I shall have you executed!!!!" The King slammed his fist on the table. Sanchez had no idea what to do. He was still shaking.   
  
"Yes, my King. I shall find the prince for you, my King." The king stood up and glared at Sanchez.   
  
"You better not disappoint me, Sanchez!" Sanchez nodded and left the throne room.   
  
"Bardock, when I find you, you are as good as dead." The king smirked and also left the throne room.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bulma!!!! Where are you?!" Kakarott screamed his lungs out. Radditz slapped his brother's head.   
  
"Baka! Be quiet! What if that bastard of a king comes out! Or his guards?!" Kakarott looked down in an apologizing way.   
  
"Both of you be quiet!!! Both of you are bakas!!!! Alcator!!!" The tall man stood in front op the young prince and kneeled down.   
  
"Yes my prince…………" Both Kakarott and Radditz were laughing.   
  
"Man! You take orders from a puny arrogant little boy?!" Radditz smirked at Vegeta. But Radditz knew that it would've been better if he just shut his mouth.   
  
"Radditz, you imbecile! Do not speak like that about me! I could kill you, if you're not careful with your mouth." Radditz glared at Vegeta again.   
  
"Oh, sure……… Mister all high and mighty prince…………" Both Radditz and Kakarott started to laugh again.   
  
"Sssshh!!! Bakas! Quiet!!! That is him……… its father……"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+   
  
  
  
  
  
"Bardock!!!! Be careful! Don't accidentally cut the wrong one!!!!" Bardock stared at the two plug-outs. He was sweating and staring. He was very afraid that he would electrocute Bulma. Leila also stared at the two plug-outs. She was afraid that her husband would kill Bulma.   
  
"Please Bardock………… Be careful not to cut the wrong one………"   
  
"Leila, please! I need to concentrate! I can't be distracted! I might accidentally cut the wrong one!" Leila stared at her husband. She knew that he was right.   
  
"But, I'm just very scared that Bulma…………"   
  
"Leila…………" Bardock looked at his wife and he saw her putting her hands in front of her mouth.   
  
"Alright, let's see if…………" Without even thinking at the last moment, Bardock cut the red one……… Not knowing whether they made a good decision or a bad decision.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"My King!!!! My King!!!! I have found out where that low class saiyajin Bardock lives!!!" The king quickly stood up and listened to his servant who was out of breath. He stared at him.  
  
"Well?! Where DOES he live?! Sanchez!!! Tell me now! I am running out of patience!!!" Sanchez quickly nodded.   
  
"He lives at West-Side 1024. I had a few men follow him home. The king smirked and then he laughed cruelly.  
  
"Bardock! You piece of shit! I have you now! Do not bother to fight me again! I was being careless at that time. But now I am prepared. That's for certain! And little ms Briefs……… Escaping me, is like a sheep escaping from a wolf………" Sanchez stared at the king. He laughed with him. Then all of the sudden, the king got mad.  
  
"Who has given you permission to laugh?!" With that, Sanchez immediately shut his mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bulma!!!! Speak to me, honey!!!" Leila looked at the little girl who was now lying down the floor. Bardock just smiled.  
  
"Everything is alright, Leila. She didn't got electrocuted, did she?" Leila shook her head with tears in her eyes. Happy to see her daughter alright now.  
  
"Bardock……… I was just so scared! I didn't know what was going to happen! I didn't…… I……" Bardock placed his finger in front of Leila.  
  
"She's alright now, isn't she? That's all that matters now."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?! Kakarott!!!! Hurry!!!" Radditz stared at his brother. Who sat down the ground.  
  
"Radditz! We walked all day! Sure I wanna find Bulma back as well! But I also wanna rest a bit. I'm very tired and hungry, you know?!" Radditz stared back irritated.  
  
"I GUESS we COULD take a break…………" Vegeta and Alcator looked back at Radditz and Kakarott.   
  
"You two! What do you think you two are doing?! We are here to find Bulma!" Vegeta glared at Kakarott and his brother.  
  
"DON'T speak about her in that way! Don't speak like you know her very well! Because you DON'T know Bulma at all!" Vegeta was getting more irritated.   
  
"Fine! I will go alone! I do not need your assistance! I shall find her all alone!" Alcator looked at Vegeta.  
  
"My prince, do you mind if I come along?" The young prince shrugged.  
  
"Whatever………"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are we all set?! Can we go now?!" Vegeta quickly turned around his head. He knew that voice. It sounded very familiar to him.  
  
"What? It almost sounded like………"   
  
"Sanchez! Hurry up! I am not planning to fly, now Bardock has made me tired of that last fight!" Vegeta's mouth was opened wide open. Kakarott came closer, so did Radditz and Alcator.  
  
"What's wrong, vegetable head?" Radditz grinned at him, but Vegeta didn't think it was funny. Not at all.   
  
"Sssshh!!! Bakas! Quiet!!! That is him……. It's father……" Kakarott and Radditz looked closer. Kakarott's eyes widened.  
  
"THAT'S HIM?! MAN,HE'S EVEN OLDER THAN MY OLD PA!" Quickly, Radditz covered his mouth.  
  
"Quiet! Dang, you want him to hear us?!" Kakarott shook his head with an innocent look on his face.  
  
"Sorry…………"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sanchez, did you also heard something?! Or………" Sanchez shook his head.  
  
"No, my king. I haven't heard anything." The king nodded and continued with walking. He was walking to his horse.  
  
"Bardock, that fool! He cannot escape me twice! Neither can little ms Briefs!" The king laughed. Very loud. While Vegeta, Kakarott, Radditz and Alcator were just standing there and listening and everything caught Vegeta's attention. But using the name……… 'ms Briefs'.   
  
"What does my father mean?" 'Vegeta stared at his father. Kakarott was thinking.  
  
"Hey, Radditz, isn't Bardock also the name of our father?" Radditz nodded.  
  
"You're right, brother. I'm wondering what's going on. Is Bulma at father's place?"   
  
Vegeta didn't care about Bardock or anything. But the thing what was bothering him, was that……… what does his father mean with 'He cannot escape me twice! Neither can little ms Briefs!'? Vegeta had no idea.   
  
'Wait a minute! Does that mean that…………' Vegeta panicked.  
  
"He's going to kill them!" Alcator, Kakarott and Radditz were looking at Vegeta very shocked. Both Radditz and Kakarott didn't understand what Vegeta was talking about. Neither did his servant. Kakarott scratched his head.  
  
"Eeeeeer……… who's gonna kill who?!"   
  
"Don't you see?! My father is going to kill YOUR father and Bulma!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of chapter ……………… 7! Sorry it took me such a long long long long long long (and many long's) time to upload this chapter!!!! Well, got stucked with time, really! My homework and all! :P Anywayz, eeeem……… oh yeah! If you need to be updated when the next chapter comes out, then you can email me at: lady_bulma@hotmail.com See ya!!! 


	8. Vegeta's Plan

Heeeeeeey!!!! Another chapter out of When I Found You!!!! About time, you think?! Couldn't agree with you more!!! I really apologize that this chapter was so incredibly late!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry!!!!!!!!! Well, here's chapter 8 then…………. Hope you will like this chapter!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 – Vegeta's Plan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? Where? How?" The girl woke up and wanted to get out of her bed, but Leila insisted her to rest. The girl simply nodded.  
  
"What happened?" Leila stared at her and just cried.  
  
"I am so glad you are okay now!!!" The woman hugged the little girl and hugged her tight. Bardock slowly walked into the room. Having a box of chocolates in his hands.  
  
"Hey, I got you chocolates! Everyone loves chocolates!" Bardock handed the whole box to Bulma.  
  
"Here, you can have it. My 2 sons have plenty of supplies anyway." Bardock smiled.   
  
"I have one question. Who are you?" Bardock laughed.  
  
"Oh sorry! I haven't introduced myself yet, I see. Well, I am Leila's wife and Kakarott and Radditz are my sons. So that makes me your father, am I correct?" Bulma thought about it and then nodded. She just smiled elegant.  
  
"Hello daddy…………" Bardock jumped of joy.  
  
"How nice it is, to have a child with manners! Unlike my sons…………" Bardock was laughing out loud. Bulma was just laughing a little. Her whole body still hurt a little.  
  
"Honey, I think Bulma needs her rest, don't you think?" Bardock disappointedly nodded. When Leila walked out of the door, Bardock sneaked inside Bulma's room again and whispered: "I'm kind of bored here in my house. I won't mind if you would come join me watch tv………" Bulma seemed to get the hint and smiled.  
  
"Yes, I will, daddy…………" Then, Bardock walked out of the room with a big smile on his face. Now the boys go out to spare with each other, he would have company to join him watch tv.   
  
"I like her already……………"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ha………ha………" Quickly Radditz placed his hand in front of Kakarott's mouth.  
  
"Ssssssh! You want us to get caught?!" Radditz snarled at him.  
  
"Well, sorry! I just wanted to sneeze! It's not that I will make any noise!" Radditz, Alcator and Vegeta slapped their heads.  
  
"You're a real idiot!" Vegeta glared at him and then looked back in the way where his father stood along with Sanchez.  
  
  
  
  
"So, where exactly does Bardock live?!" Sanchez grinned.  
  
"I know where my king. Soon, Bardock AND the girl will be in our hands, my king." King Vegeta smirked and then laughed out loud.  
  
"Oh, if I get my hands on you 2……………"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No!!! They will be after Bulma!!!" Radditz tapped on Vegeta's shoulder.  
  
"You forgot our father…………" Vegeta glared at him.  
  
"Shut up or I will send you into the next dimension!" Radditz glared back, but decided not to say anything.  
  
"Look, we need to get there as soon as possible! I have a plan……………" All of them stared at Vegeta.  
  
"What are you talking about, oh mighty prince?!" Vegeta glared at Radditz again and Radditz glared back, but didn't say anything. He just wanted to get everything over with as soon as possible.  
  
"Listen, especially you, you imbecile!" Vegeta looked angrily at Kakarott who was playing with his toes.  
  
"What?! Who?! Me?! What are we doing then?! What are we going to do?!" Vegeta almost burst out of anger.  
  
"Listen! Stop playing with your………… dirty toes! And start listening! Look, Alcator. I want you to fool my father by jumping in front of him and Sanchez. Pretend to be hurt. Pretend that you were attacked by Bardock and say that he headed the other way. The east direction. Cover yourself under mud. As for me and you 2 morons………… You follow me and get Bulma and your father."   
  
"Got it?!" Everyone stared at Vegeta and nodded. Except one guy…………  
  
"So………… what's the plan?!" All of them slapped their heads. They couldn't believe that there was someone who could be like him. He didn't pay attention at all!  
  
"Kakarott! You moron! Next time, pay attention instead of playing with those toes of yours!!! Just follow me, understood?!" Kakarott nodded.  
  
Radditz just stared at Vegeta.  
  
  
  
  
"Hey! Why do we need to follow you?! Why do we need to take your orders?! Why do we need to listen to you?!" Vegeta just crossed his arms.  
  
"Unless you come with a better plan, you pee brain!" Radditz didn't answer and stared at the other direction. Staring at King Vegeta and Sanchez.  
  
"Look, we don't have much time! We need to hurry! Alcator, you know what to do, right?!" Alcator nodded.   
  
"Good, you 2, follow me then!" Kakarott and Radditz were sneaking behind the bushes to get past King Vegeta and Sanchez.  
  
'I hope this works…………' Vegeta bit on his lip. Hoping that his plan would save Bulma.  
  
  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
  
"Daddy, is mommy gone?" Bardock nodded with a huge smile. Giggling, the girl sneaked from her room into the living room. She sat next to Bardock and looked around her.  
  
"Relax, Bulma. Let us watch tv. I know how boring it can be to be stuck in a room for a whole day and just to rest!" Bulma giggled again.  
  
"Luckily, mommy is not here."  
  
"Let us watch tv then!" Bardock and Bulma watched the music channels. There was one song, she liked very very very much.  
  
"I love this song daddy! Who's it from and what's it called?!" Bardock smiled.  
  
"This song is from 'Blessed Souls Of Unions' and the song is called: I'll be standing at the edge of the earth…………" Bulma nodded.  
  
"What's the song all about?" Bardock thought about it. Thinking about how to summarize the song.  
  
"It's about someone who keeps on waiting for the other one to return so they can be reunited again." Bulma nodded.  
  
"Even the meaning of this song is beautiful……………"  
  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
"King Vegeta!!!!!!!!!" The king and Sanchez both stared at the all wrecked up Saiyan. All covered under the mud.  
  
"Alcator, where were you?! And what has happened to you?!" Alcator breathed heavily.  
  
"I was……………attacked…………" King Vegeta was in shock.  
  
"Who?! Was it an army?!" Alcator shook his head.  
  
"It………… it was…………… Bardock…………" King Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Now tell me, where he went?!" Alcator tried to remember hard.  
  
"I think…………. He went……… east……….." With his last words, Alcator collapsed. King Vegeta didn't care about that. He just smirked.  
  
"So………… Bardock, finally! You will not escape me again! And you wench, you won't escape me either!!!" King Vegeta quickly got on his horse and quickly took off. When they were out of sight, Alcator stood up.  
  
"Good, the first mission is completed. Now, it's up to Prince Vegeta and those 2 other kids……………"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The end again of chapter 8 of 'When I Found You'. Hope you all liked the story!!! Sorry I was gone away for a while. Blame my school tests for it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Well, anywayz. Hope you enjoyed the story and keep reviewing peeps!!!!!!! 


End file.
